


Notes

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas keeps finding notes inside his locker. But who is his secret admirer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of tooth-rotting fluff I wrote in like fifteen minutes. Enjoy!

_‘You are gorgeous.’_

Those were the words standing on the note Cas had found in his locker this morning. It’d brought a small smile to his face, but it also confused him. Who could’ve put this note into his locker? He wasn’t exactly popular at his school or something. Sure, he wasn’t a complete loser, but no one had ever actually shown any romantic interest in him before and he couldn’t think of anyone who could’ve written the note.

He didn’t tell anyone about it, not even his best friend Dean. He wanted to find out who this person was, first. So he just put the piece of paper into his jeans pocket and pretended that nothing had happened.

XXX

Over the course of the next few weeks, he kept getting a note every single day, and they never failed to make him blush and smile happily.

_‘You’ve got friggin’ awesome blue eyes.’_

_‘You’re stunningly smart.’_

_‘Your sex hair is amazing.’_

_‘You’re really, really nice and adorable.’_

Cas desperately wanted to know who wrote all those sweet words to him, and it started to frustrate him that he had _absolutely no clue_. Since he was openly gay, it was most probably a guy, but apart from that he didn’t know a single thing about his secret admirer.

But he did have hopes. Or, at least, he knew who he wanted to be the person who cared about him enough to make such an effort to let him know how they felt.

And Cas really, _really_ wanted it to be Dean. His best friend. His best friend whom he’d been in love with since _forever_. He’d never been seriously interested in other guys, which was probably exactly the reason why he’d never been in a relationship before. Hell, he’d never even been kissed by someone.

But he didn’t care in the slightest. He wanted Dean, and he doubted that the feeling was mutual. Dean had never made the impression that he wanted more than friendship with Cas.

Cas was worried now. He wanted to know who sent him the notes, but he also didn’t want to have to turn some poor guy down because he _wasn’t Dean._

XXX

_‘Do you have any idea how much it sucks to be in love with your best friend? Because I certainly do.’_

This was the note he found exactly three weeks after the first one. It was also the one to give him hope. Because when that person knew how it was to be in love with their best friend – and apparently, they were in love with him, Cas – this would mean that his best friend was in love with him…and his best friend was, well, _Dean_. Cas’ face broke into a huge grin and his heart fluttered inside his chest with giddiness.

XXX

Dean slammed his locker door shut, turned to leave – and ran straight into Cas, who was grinning at him excitedly.

_Oh wow, little genius finally figured it out, I guess_ , Dean thought affectionately.

“Hey Cas”, he said, trying to sound normal.

Cas didn’t hesitate. He leaped forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. Dean’s lips moved against his immediately, which was good since he didn’t exactly know what to do. Dean’s arms snaked around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer, his tongue begging for access to his mouth, which Cas granted happily.

They could hear some of the other students cheering and whistling, but neither of them cared. When they finally came up for air, they were both grinning widely.

“I love you, too”, Cas whispered against Dean’s lips before kissing him again. He could feel his boyfriend smile into their kiss, and it was definitely the best feeling in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback as always greatly appreciated!


End file.
